Nsiia
Nsiia, also known as the Empress of Beasts, was the Empress of Tiqr. Appearance She wore little but bright clothing, adorned with feathers.Chapter 6.15 K Instead of a crown, she wore a colorful headband, also with feathers. In war, she donned a mask of carved elephant bone and wielded a javelin. Personality Despite her youth, she was generally thought to be as capable a leader as a warrior. While she had lots of bravado, she severely lacked political cunning, as was evidenced when she openly supported Flos as that seemed a simple question to her. Background She grew up around her good friend Thef, who was a Grand Elephant and became her personal companion, along with Mezha. She was a teen when Flos Reimarch conquered all of Chandrar.Chapter 6.14 K Tiqr had allied itself with Flos in that time and was spared from his rampages. For that reason, she had a positive view of the King of Destruction. Chronology She steered Tiqr into an isolated stance when she supported Flos' declaration of nonaggression at the Conference of Pomle. Since she had not formally allied with him, it lead to the demise of her entire realm as Nerrhavia, Savere, Illivere, Deimos, Xern, Lamult, Relaaquil and two other nations declared war on her country. In that war, she lost the animal companion close to her, the Grand Elephant Thef. She contacted Flos Reimarch in search for his aid, but he was reluctant to break his oath of non-aggression. Having received threats from fellow ruler Queen Revine that she would be enslaved and tortured by Savere, and knowing that Nerrhavia's Queen Yisame wished to claim her as a trophy slave, Nsiia chose to capitulate towards Illivere, and was claimed by Femithain as spoils of war and defended against the two other Queens. Her General Vasraf swore to continue the fight against the invaders and free Tiqr. Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * of Beasts Lv. ? (derived from Beastmaster) Skills: * Healing Empire Skills: Skills that effect Nsiia's Empire. * Riot Unit: * Laughing Brigade Equipment Magical Headband Tiqr’s heirloom's Magical Headband, decorated with birds feathers. It may or not be a variant of a wildform-type artifact. Once a feather is plucked it gives the wearer some magic from the bird it came from, for a moment (about less that 30 minutes).Chapter 6.52 KChapter 6.53 K Tiqr’s Tusk The Tiqr’s Tusk is the Tiqr’s heirloom's enchanted ivory Javelin. It has a fairly standard spear enchanted with recall, in which it flies back to the user, and piercing enchantments. It can also summon any elephant species in the region to the wearer’s aid. Trivia Quotes * (To Yisame) “I counted Flos of Reim as my ally, once. Tiqr will abide by his peace and his request. It is a simple thing to answer, isn’t it?” * (To Femithain) “I thought he would give it to me. But he didn’t. He told me—he had seen enough pointless death. He told me to wait. To live. Until the day he returned Tiqr to itself.” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Emperors Category:Chandrar Category:Empresses of Beasts Category:Tiqr